Spring Break
by WHAT'SMYIMAGINATION
Summary: Isabella Swan has always been the good girl. Spring Break of Sophomore year has arrived. This year she jet-sets with her friends to have the Spring Break of her life. Can her new flirty personality land her the man of her dreams, or turn him off for good? All Human B/E, A/J, R/Em
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else comes from the mind of What'sMyImagination, or D.A.W. **

Chapter 1: Character

It's crazy how much a person's life can change in two weeks. At the beginning of Spring Break 2014, I was trying to be someone who I clearly wasn't meant to be. I thought that I had to act in such a way as to call attention to myself. A way in which my parents would not be proud. You see, my dad is the Chief of Police in the small town of Forks, Washington. Growing up as the daughter of Chief Charlie Swan always had its perks, but it was hindering as well. I was noticed everywhere I went, and people always paid attention to what I was doing. I mean, I'm not even that interesting. As a result, I was the town's angel...boring.

My name's Isabella Swan or Bella, as I like to be called. I'm 5'4", with pale skin and wide, brown eyes. Even more brown than my eyes, is my long, wavy hair. I'm a brown-eyed, brown-haired girl; a plain Jane, if you will. I've never seen myself as special until college. When the boys at UDub started paying attention to me, well I gave them a show and sometimes more. I'm not a slut or anything, but I'm not so innocent anymore. I guess I just really wanted the attention that came with being away from my small town. However, I knew it had to do with my alcoholic mother.

Renee Swan, my beautiful, yet flaky mother left my dad and me when I was six years-old. She liked getting drunk more than she loved me, and staying in a small town where everyone knew your business was not what she wanted. My dad tried his best to make sure that I always felt loved. He had enough love for the both of them, and I've always appreciated everything he's done for me. I love that I have at least one parent who would do anything for me instead of not having any parents. Which is why I know my dad would die if he knew what I was up to.

I spent Freshman year at Udub doing what was expected of me. I went to my classes, the library, and my room. I stayed away from sleazy guys, and I was aware of my surrounding at all times. I did, however, make some friends. The Cullens, the Hales, and one McCarty were a godsend. I thought I would spend all four years alone; just as I had done in high school.

Last year, in my psychology class I was partnered with a little sprite of a girl named Alice Cullen. She was outgoing, a little crazy, and wildly fierce. Even after our project was finished, she continued to call me and asked to hang out. She introduced me to Emmett and Edward Cullen, Jasper McCarty, and Rosalie Hale.

Emmett and Edward are her older brothers, although Edward is her twin. Jasper McCarty is her long time boyfriend, and Rosalie Hale is Emmett's statuesque girlfriend. They've all taken me under their wings, and I've done some out-of-character things, but this just might be the craziest! Spring Break was not ready for me.

**A/N: This story will be unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Spread the word on this story, and THANKS for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else comes from the mind of What'sMyImagination, or D. A. W. **

Chapter 2: You're Different

I've spent the last two days before Spring Break in bed with Jacob Witlock. My friends don't know that I've been sleeping with him since the beginning of the semester, but I guess they're about to find out. It's finally the first official day of break, and I've just had one last romp with Jacob. I'm pulling on my high-waist shorts just as a knock resonates in my room. Jacob hops off of my bed to answer the door as I finish pulling up my shorts. I leave them unbuttoned for the time being and hastily grab my cream-colored bra. If I were an A-cup then I wouldn't bother, but being a C-cup calls for support. I turn just in time to see Alice walking in with her brothers.

"Hey! Bella, I thought you'd be dressed by now?" Confusion fills Alice's voice. "We want to go out and eat before the party."

"Yeah, just a sec." I respond, and then I ask Jacob to grab my red ballet flats from under my bed. Pairing my shorts with a red and black crop top and red flats seems like a good idea.

"You guys can sit on the bed, or take a chair." I tell Alice and her brothers. I'm surprised that they came up here with her. Emmett and Edward have never been in my room, and I'm not embarrassed, but I am shocked. It feels a little awkward with Jacob here. I know that they all don't know each other, so I make introductions just before Jacob leaves. I'm kind of dreading hearing what Alice has to say about what she discovered, so I finish getting dressed quickly, and grab my wallet and keys.

We all head out of the dorm, and I see Emmett's truck. Not surprising because whenever I've hung out with this group Emmett's car was always the chosen mode of transportation. I am surprised to find Mike Newton's car behind Emmett's. Mike is in the driver's side waving to me, and my friend Angela is sitting next to him. I assumed that she would meet us there, but I had no idea that Mike would be tagging along. Just what I need...not!

Among the college boys to notice me was Mike Newton. He actually happened to be a blond-haired, blue-eyed, all-American guy with a baby face. Mike was pretty cute, but I wasn't interested when he hit on me last semester, and I'm still not. Every time I run into him he finds some way to ask me out or hit on me. It's not that I think I could do better-I am plain Jane- but I really like someone else.

The only reason I started sleeping with Jacob, and that I lost my virginity to James DuPont at the end of Freshman year, was because I wanted the experience. I know for a fact that the person I like is experienced, and I will not make a fool of myself. It may sound crazy, but I have heard talk that guys like more experienced girls.

I was always under the impression that boys didn't find me desirable. Even more, that they didn't like me because they knew I didn't have any experience. I thought that changing that would make me more appealing to who I really liked. Before Spring Break, nothing had happened with my crush. I had plans to change all of that. I would act confident and flirty, and I would pretend that nothing could affect me. In turn, I had hoped that He would take notice. It worked in some ways, but I didn't expect the repercussions that came with my new self.

**A/N: Please leave me reviews telling me what you think. I am accepting small ideas of things people might like to see happen. I have a complete picture of how I want this story to go, but I am open to suggestions. Spread the news of this story, and THANKS for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong Stephanie Meyer. Everything else comes from the mind of What'sMyImagination, or D.A.W.**

Chapter 3: Edward and a Party

It's officially Spring Break and we all started it off at Applebee's. Dinner was great, but the party was better. Emmett found out about this off-campus party, and we all decided to attend. This Spring Break will bring many parties with it, but we will only be attending this one. We all decided to head to California for break. Rosalie's parents have a huge beach house there, and she invited us all. However, we don't leave until tomorrow, so we decided to party tonight.

The location of the party is in a house about 10 minutes away from UDub, but we drive straight there from dinner. With my new-found personality, I decide to start dancing as soon as we enter the place. _Timber_ by Pit-Bull is playing, and the music is cranked all the way up. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela join me while the guys go look for drinks. I know that most everyone will be drinking so Angela and Rosalie are the designated drivers. I won't be drinking either, but that's just because I choose not to.

When they guys come back, we take a break from dancing, and head out outside for some air. I notice Edward keeps staring at me, but when I catch him he looks away. It makes me feel giddy inside, because he's finally noticing me. I've had a crush on Edward since Alice first introduced us. Freshman year, Alice and I were sitting in the campus cafe when her brothers walked in. I, along with the other patrons, noticed Edward right away. He has this crazy bronze-colored hair that kind of sticks up all over the place. I've heard people refer to it as sex-hair! More than that, he is an adonis come to life with a strong, angular jaw, chiseled cheekbones, and full lips. He always dresses well, and he is incredibly polite. Some might say he isn't real, but I've gotten to know him a little bit.

"Hey, Angela." I call. "Why didn't Ben come tonight?"

"He promised his science buddies that he would chill with them before break. You know how sweet he is." Angela and Ben have been together forever, and they are usually joined at the hip. He's coming to California with us, as well. I guess this also means that Mike will be coming since he's talking about all the things he wants to do with the guys when we get there.

We're all just sitting around talking about random stuff before Rosalie says that she wants to dance again. I'm definitely in if it means Edward will keep staring at me. So, we go inside to dance, and I'm shaking my hips and letting loose when the guys join us. Before Mike can get close to me, Edward sashays up to me and puts his hands on my waist.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. I've been waiting for you to join me."

I flash him a smile and then turn my back to his chest. We start grinding as the music gets dirtier and dirtier, but we're not the only ones. Most people come to these parties to dance, and that's exactly what is being done. I never knew Edward could dance so well. I mean, I've seen him dancing, but it's completely different when he's dancing with me. His hands drop a little lower onto my hips, and he's gyrating his pelvis into my butt. I definitely feel that special part of him, and I want to do something about it. It makes me feel desired and really sexy. I like knowing that he is turned on by me.

"Let's go upstairs, Edward." I grab his hand and lead him to the stairs. He doesn't complain and comes willingly so I know he's up for whatever. We head to the second landing and find an empty room at the back of the house. Once inside with the door locked, I push Edward to the bed, and I start to unzip his pants.

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this Bella?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Sit back, and let me help you out."

It's a bit dark in the room, so I know he can't see me blushing, but I am excited. I'm going to taste Edward freaking Cullen, and he's letting me.

We head back downstairs to join the rest of the party about twenty minutes later. Edward's ears and neck are red, but he can't stop smiling. I head over to my girls while he searches for something to drink. I can't believe I was just upstairs with Edward. It was amazing, and I know he liked it. By the sounds he was making and the way he keeps smiling, I think we'll definitely have some fun this Spring Break.

It turns out that Edward and I did have fun this past Spring Break. In some ways, I felt that we had too much fun, or at least I did. I never stopped to think about how guys don't really like to open up much. They are more physical beings, and if I had known that earlier then maybe we would have gotten together a long time ago.

**A/N: Please leave me some reviews so I know what you all think. THANKS for the support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. All else is property of What'sMyImagination, or D.A.W. **

Chapter 4: Planes and Talks

It's Sunday, April 13, and our flight leaves at noon. I've had my bags packed since yesterday, so I'm just waiting around for the others to get here. We are taking Emmett's truck and Mike's car to the airport. They will leave them there for the week. Our flight out of Seattle is around two hours long and non-stop. We should be reaching San Francisco a little after two in the afternoon. The plan is to head to Rosalie's place to get situated. We'll then head out for dinner around 6:30 and catch a movie at the local cinema for our first night there. We all want to take it easy since we partied last night.

Once we board the plane, it becomes apparent that Edward and I will be sitting together for the flight. He switches his seat next to Mike with some lady who doesn't want to sit near the window. I guess we're going to talk about what happened last night. I don't mind, but I hope he doesn't regret it. Once we've lifted off the ground, Edward looks around at our friends before leaning in close to me.

"So...last night was amazing Bella." I'm so busy noticing his smile that it takes me a few seconds to reply.

"Um...yeah. I had a great time with you."

"Yeah. I never knew you could dance like that, and then you blew my mind in that bedroom."

"Wow, so it was that good?"

"Definitely. You couldn't tell my how quick I became blissed out? I should be embarrassed, but there's something about you that keeps me from being so." Wow! Edward Cullen really liked what I did. I can tell he's not lying by the crinkling of his eyes when he smiles at me. Having experience really comes in handy. I hope that we hang out more this week. This could be my chance to show him how I feel, and hopefully he will do the same. I'm so caught up in my thoughts that it takes a minute for me to realize that Edward is still talking to me.

"Wait, can you repeat that?"

"Oh, just that we should really hang out more this week. I want to get to know you more, if that's okay with you? I mean, we've been friends for just about a year, but we hardly know each other."

"Maybe because the little pixie monopolizes all our time together, ha!" We both laugh, and he smiles at me again. Edward offers me one of his ear buds, and we listen to his Ipod for the duration of the flight.

If someone would have told me that sharing Edward Cullen's Ipod was like him giving me his heart, I wouldn't have believed them at the time. It took me all week to realize that he showed his emotions, not only through his actions but through his music as well. I had come to realize that Edward Cullen was more than I thought him to be.

**A/N: Please review. THANKS for the support!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Everything else is property of D.A.W.**

Chapter 5: Settling In

Once we get to Rosalie's house she shows us around. This place is like a freaking beach house/mansion mixed into one. There are seven rooms which include five guest bedrooms. What's more incredible is that the room I'm staying in has an en suite bathroom that is very stylish and includes a huge bathtub. I think it's a Whirlpool tub, and I can't wait to try it out. Of course all of the couples will be staying in rooms together, so that leaves Edward, Mike, and me with our own rooms. I don't mind, but I'm kind of hoping that Edward will end up staying in my room sometime this week, or I in his.

Once we are all settled, Rosalie shows us the backyard which includes a fully furnished patio and outdoor kitchen, 10-ft deep pool, and a hot tub attached to the pool. The boys all look eager to try it out, but we all decide to go and get ready for dinner. We will meet back downstairs in an hour to head out.

I decide to take a quick shower in the en suite, but I won't have time to wash my hair. I'm going to style it into a high pony tail and leave a few strands framed around my face. After my shower, I rummage through my suitcase to find something to wear. The place we're going to is called Angelo's, and it's a fancy – but not too high class- Italian restaurant known for its pasta. I pull out my gray wrap dress, and I am happy to see that it isn't wrinkled. I choose to pair it with my black strappy sandals that have a very low heel. I don't want to trip and make a fool of myself tonight. I decide to add a light touch of make-up on my eyes and some Vanilla lip gloss. I also spray myself with my Vanilla body mist, and then I head for the door.

Just as I reach the top of the landing, Edward exits his room. I laugh after having a minute to look him over. He has on a white button down shirt with gray slacks and black shoes. We actually match, and it's funny. I notice when he realizes because he lets out a full belly laugh before smiling at me.

"You look gorgeous, Bella. I guess I look great as well since we match."

"Oh yeah, great minds and all that... You do look amazing." I'm so not lying. He is very good-looking, and I can only imagine what he would look like in a full suit or a tux. I would probably melt. We both turn to head downstairs, and everyone else is there already.

Rose's parents left the keys to two of their cars so Rosalie will be driving one car to lead us to the restaurant. Edward decides to drive the other, as we need both because of our big group. I ride in the passenger seat of the car Edward is driving, and Angela, Ben, and Mike come with us. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice ride with Rosalie.

It turns out that Rosalie made us reservations for the restaurant about two weeks ago, so we don't have to wait when we get there. We head into a private room assembled for our party. The couples all sit next to each other, leaving two empty chairs on one side of the table and one empty seat on the other. I really don't want to get stuck next to Mike, and I'm about to make a suggestion when Edward puts his jacket on the back of one seat and pulls out the chair next to it. He turns to me and offers me the seat.

I smile a little and squeal on the inside. He really saved me just a minute ago. Mike looks a little put out, but he doesn't say anything. After drinks are flowing, and we've all ordered, we fall into groups and chat about anything and everything. Edward talks to me about school, what I plan to do on this break, and how much he really likes my dress. He says that quietly so that only I can hear, but by the smile on my face I'm sure someone knows what's up. This dinner is turning out to be a great one.

**A/N: I would really like some reviews so that I know if people like the story or not...**


End file.
